


Jackson loved the sun

by aceandsunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Jackbum but not really jackbum?, Like no real relationship, M/M, Prosa - Freeform, Weather, and stupid, idk - Freeform, implied Jackbum, kind of, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceandsunny/pseuds/aceandsunny
Summary: Jackson loves the sun and the rain but hates thunder storms.





	Jackson loved the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrumpyBambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/gifts).



> This is super short and I hate it, but Michelle wanted to have something so here ya go! It's probably not at all what you wanted, I'm sorry.

Jackson loved the sun. He loved how it made the whole world bright and colorful and how it enveloped everyone in its warmth.

He loved to let the sun warm his bones and skin until it almost hurt. 

He loved feeling loved and sunkissed and _loved_. 

He loved that it made people happy and light hearted, that they could forget about all of their worries. 

 

Jaebum would tell him to put on sunscreen and wear a hat. That he shouldn't forget his sunglasses again.

Jackson only laughed at him and ran outside without putting on sunscreen or wearing a hat or his sunglasses. 

 

Jackson loved the rain. He loved the sounds it made, the quiet pitter patter like it was knocking softly at the window and the loud bangs when it tried to break through the roof. 

He loved that the sky became grey and darker and that the sounds appeared to be muted because of the water curtain that surrounded everything. 

He loved to just stay outside and let the rain soak through his clothes until his whole body was wet and cold and _wet_.

He loved to feel how the warmth left his body. How it made him shiver and slow.

 

Jaebum always scolded him for staying outside. That it was careless and irresponsible. That he would get sick. That he should act like the adult he always insisted on being. 

Jackson only smiled at him and waved him off. Of course he knew, that his hyung was right. He always was. But that didn't stop him from going outside the next time it started raining again. 

 

Jackson hated thunder storms. He hated how the sky became pitch black and the wind howled its scary melody.

He hated how the sky would lit up and illuminate the world around him. 

He hated to be outside during thunder storms when the wind would ruffle through his clothes and made him feel cold, so _cold_.

He hated that the thunder was so loud, that it startled him every time it growled at him.

 

Jaebum was already awake when Jackson would crawl under his blanket in nights like these. He would lay his arms around the younger, whisper soothing words into his ears as he shook and shivered and stroke his hair and back until he fell asleep.

Maybe, Jackson didn't hate thunder storms as much as he thought he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh yeah please tell me if you find any mistakes. English is not my first language.
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt ](https://twitter.com/Aceandsunny) and [ ig](https://www.instagram.com/aceandsunny/), or ask me sth on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Aceandsunny)!


End file.
